


It Said Auburn

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet tumbled out of the gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Said Auburn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by Oxfordshoes2. She supplied the first sentence.

Sam slammed her hand down to close the iris just as Janet tumbled out of the event horizon. She raced down to the gate room to check on her lover.

Janet was lying on her back on the ramp, struggling to catch her breath.

“Janet?”

“I’m… okay,” she gasped.

A quick visual inspection verified the doctor was in one piece and not injured, though her uniform was a little worse for wear. Finally, Janet sat up.

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked. “One minute you radioed everything had gone great and that you were on the way back. The next minute you radioed your team was under attack! I thought they invited you back to give you an award for stopping the viral outbreak.”

“They did.” She reached up and took her cap off. “But then I took my cap off.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Apparently, red hair is a sign of being a demon.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprised. But having Janet home safe and sound allowed her a little levity. “But the box clearly said auburn.”

Janet arched an eyebrow and glared at the blonde major a moment before standing up. “Doesn’t matter, I’m going back to my own color as soon as I get out of here.” With as much dignity as a person covered in rotten tomatoes could muster, the doctor marched out of the gate room.

FIN


End file.
